


Together

by wideawake0rdreaming



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Developing Relationship, M/M, Spooning, this is just 1k of fluff that I've written at 2 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideawake0rdreaming/pseuds/wideawake0rdreaming
Summary: Tyler would be the first one to admit it out loud, that he would pretty much hug anyone and anything with a steady heartbeat. Nothing wrong with a bit of bro’ lovin hugs now and then. But when it came to be close, physically, with Jamie; that was a whole different ball game.





	Together

Tyler would be the first one to admit it out loud, that he would pretty much hug anyone and anything with a steady heartbeat. Nothing wrong with a bit of bro’ lovin hugs now and then. But when it came to be close, physically, with Jamie; that was a whole different ball game. 

Obviously he had like, hugged Jamie before but those hugs were either all manly slaps on the back or adrenaline-fueled grabs at each other during game celebrations. However, there was a difference between throwing themselves at each other after a goal, and the current situation Tyler was facing. The “my-captain-who’s-maybe-my-boyfriend-is-asleep-on-my-chest-and-is-adorable” situation to be exact. 

“Hey? Pshh, Jamie, wake up” Tyler gently poked Jamie in the side, which only warranted a slightly heavier outlet of breath, rather than any real response. 

“J, bud, you gotta get up for at least long enough for us to transfer from sofa to bed” Tyler ran his hand through the dark, gel-slick hair of the head that’s resting directly over where his heart is beating. He quietly resigned himself to a night on the sofa after that failed to even remotely stir Jamie. 

He’s been intimate with Jamie before, having spent the last three months stealing any spare time they had to explore each other’s bodies in great detail. This kind of closeness though was uncharted territory. Tyler honestly quite appreciated getting the chance to be together without the ensuing rush of adrenaline and hormones that usually followed whenever they had time alone together. However, he knew that this kind of closeness could scare Jamie, so he had never initiated it before in fear of scaring the man off. 

Shifting gently, Tyler winced as he felt the bruise he knew would be developing on his hip after taking a hit against the boards in the game previous that night. It had been a tough game, with most of the team taking hits and coming off worse for it. Tyler certainly felt exhausted, and he knew that Jamie more so, taking the loss heavier than most on the team. Which is pretty much why they ended up collapsing onto the worn sofa as soon as they got back to Jamie’s place. 

Moving his hand from Jamie’s head down to the small of his back, he started to trace shapes into the smooth skin that sloped down towards his ass. Highlights of the Leafs/Caps game was murmuring away from the TV in the background, and Tyler couldn’t really find it in him to take his eyes away from Jamie to watch the screen. He started absentmindedly pressing on the dark spots the spread themselves out over Jamie’s back. 

“Ouch” Jamie murmurs, waking up when Tyler accidentally presses on a sore spot.

“Sorry, had to wake you up somehow” Tyler smiled gently. “You okay? You pretty much passed out as soon as we lay down”

Jamie shifted from between Tyler’s legs, angling himself so that he could see his face. 

“Yeah, no, I’m fine, j’st tired” Jamie replied. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, sorry.”

“Not sure either of us are up for anything more strenuous than this right now anyways” Tyler says, going back to running his hands through the hair at the back of Jamie’s head. 

“Mphh” Jamie groans slightly, relaxing into the soothing touch. 

“You’re like a giant, overgrown cat” Tyler smirked at him, secretly relishing in the fact that Jamie feels comfortable enough to relax this much with him. Jamie turns his head and smushes it into Tyler’s chest so that the words he then proceeded to say were incomprehensible.

“Babe, your gonna have to say that again, all I got from that was your saliva on my shirt” 

Jamie rolled over so that he was making direct eye contact with the back of the sofa rather than Tyler. “I haven't had anyone play with my hair since my mom stopped doing it when I was a teenager. It’s nice”.

Tyler could see the red blush sneaking up from Jamie’s jaw to his cheeks, and rubbed his thumb over his jawline. It was so unbearably intimate, that he was almost afraid to reply in fear of ruining the moment. 

“It’s alright” Tyler soothed. “As your boyfriend, I should really be giving you head messages more often”

Jamie stiffened on top of Tyler, not making a sound. 

“Hey” Tyler said, forcing Jamie to make eye contact. “That’s what this is right, us?”

“Yeah” Jamie whispered, meeting Tyler’s eyes. “Yeah, boyfriends.”

Jamie pushed himself up of from Tyler’s chest and shuffled them both around on the sofa until he essentially ended up spooning Tyler, resting one of his arms over his waist. Tyler snuggled back to fit himself against Jamie’s body, placing his hand on top of the hand that’s resting low on his belly. A silence hung through the air before Tyler could speak again.

“You’re okay with all this though? Being in a relationship with me?” Tyler asked, unsure if Jamie was putting up a front. 

Tightening his grip around Tyler’s middle, Jamie gently kissed the exposed skin on the back of Tyler’s neck. “Don’t just cuddle with anyone on the sofa y’know.”

“Good. I’ll be upset if I find you spooning with Klinger next roadie” Tyler smiles.

Jamie laughs breathily “Not a chance, he’s way too bony to lie with”.

Faking indignation, Tyler turns to glare at Jamie “Are you calling me fat, chubbs?”

Instead of answering, Jamie leans in and locks his lips with Tyler’s, moving his hand to cradle his face. Both of them too tired to do anything beyond a gentle kiss, Jamie breaks it and snuggles his face into the back of Tyler’s neck, before whispering into the skin.

“You’re all I need”. 

Tyler smiles, resting back into the warmth of Jamie’s body. They settle together, listening to the noises quietly coming from the TV. Tyler listens to the sound of Jamie’s breathing, hearing it slow gently to a sleeping rhythm, before reaching over and switching the television off. He knew he would have to talk to Jamie properly about where they were, but at another time, when both of them were a little less exhausted. Relaxing back onto the sofa, Tyler focuses on the gentle twitching of Jamie’s hand on top of his belly. 

Drifting off, Tyler couldn’t help but fall asleep with a slight smile on his face. Maybe sleeping on the sofa wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally threw this together whilst watching a game so im sorry if there's any mistakes. Hope you like! Im thinking about making this more than a one-shot but not sure.


End file.
